God's Knowing Deeds
by Taraxoxoxo
Summary: Heartland gets involved in an international scandall when they take on Maximus, a former Maclay Champion. Amy and Ty are fighting and Amy's screw up could cause a horse to die, and Heartland closing.
1. Chapter 1

a/n I wrote this while watching Horse Power. I am having a lot fo fun with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Duh.

Amy smooched the brawny bay gelding and flicked the lunge whip. Maximus moved into a smooch canter, putting his head down and chewing. Amy smiled about how quickly Max responded, he was so respectful and responsive. After two more circles at the canter, Amy asked him to walk. "Good boy." Amy praised, rubbing him behind his ears. She unclipped the line off his halter and then took the leather halter off. Amy made smooching sound sand waved her arms but Max just nuzzled into her. "Go roll silly." Amy laughed and left the ring. The graceful Warmblood gelding suddenly broke out in a series of bucks, and farts. Amy giggled and hung his halter on the hook attached to the ring. She walked back to the main barn, where she passed her boyfriend Ty

"How was Max?" Ty asked Amy with a grin. He was leading a new arrival; a dapple-gray Connemara named Dixie Chick who was afraid of jumping Cross Country jumps.

"Perfect, as usual." Amy sighed. Max had come to heartland two weeks ago. His owner, Christina Markus had called Heartland and frantically asked them to cure her Maclay-winning horse Maximus. Heartland had taken in Max, even though they weren't sure what he needed to be cured with. They hadn't been able to contact Christina, but just a few days ago a large package came holding all Max's blankets, wraps, tack, and a note that held four months of boarding fee money for Heartland. The note had said

_Dear Amy_

_Take care of my boy. Enclosed is four months of boarding money and all of Max's stuff. Please keep him conditioned in jumps, dressage, and cross-country. I'll try and call to explain everything in a week or two. If someone asks why he is here, just say for boarding. Thank you. _

_Christina. _

"Don't stress over it Amy, it's just the beginning of summer. " Ty warned. Dixie Chick threw her head up and danced around.

"What are doing with her?" Amy asked, just noticing a saddle on Dixie's back. Ty gave Amy an uncomfortable look, like Amy had said that accusingly.

"I thought I would do some walk trot work in the ring for half an hour before it gets dark. She's been antsy all afternoon even though we lunge her this morning." Ty answered, looking Amy in the eye. Amy looked back at him, surprised by his anxiety.

"Ty," Amy said firmly," I really don't think you should ride her. The chiropractor hasn't been out to see her yet, and I think that she isn't jumping cross-country jumps anymore is because it's hurting her back. I just don't-" Ty cut her off.

"You're wrong Amy. How could she jump stadium jumps and not cross country?" Ty's tone clearly implied he thought Amy was being stubborn.

"Ty, you weren't there at the Clinley Horse Show! She was in pain the whole time she jumped and her dressage was horrible!" Amy shouted. Ty glared at her and shoved Dixie's rein's into her hands.

"Fine! You take her!" Ty snapped. He stomped away, leaving a speechless Amy.

"Fine." Amy muttered. She rubbed Dixie's neck. "Let's get you back in your stall Dixie." Amy told the mare. Amy walked the excited mare around before stripping her of her tack. Dixie was slightly sweaty, so Amy brought her to the wash bay and rinsed the light sheen of sweat off the mare's gleaming coat.

Amy hand grazed her untill she was dry, then out her in her stall. Ty had already fed and gone home. Amy looked in Max's stall to see if Ty had brought him in. Ty had, and had groomed him as well. Amy glanced at her watch. It was only quarter to six. She could squeeze in a quick ride, but whom would she ride?

Amy glanced at Max. She hadn't ridden him yet and he had almost finished dinner. Amy quickly tacked him up and led him to the ring. "Maybe your problem is that you're not a good ride?" Amy asked, but she was unconvinced. The former Maclay horse wouldn't be bad behaved, would he?

Amy tightened his girth and repositioned his saddle. She tightened the breast collar made sure the bridle fit snugly and comfortably on his face. She put the stirrups down and mounted up. She asked the gelding to walk and Max responded by walking smoothly forward. The gelding's stride was long, which wasn't surprising with his 16.2hh frame. Amy walked the gelding for several circuits, letting the gelding stretch. "Trot." Amy said. She made her signs clear even though Max didn't need them. He broke into a fluid trot.

Amy posted smoothly to his trot a few circuits before asking him to do a sitting trot. He collected himself up, his neck arched and his body round, soft, and supple. Amy barely moved to the gelding's trot.

Amy sat down and asked for a canter. The gelding transitioned effortlessly into a smooth canter. Amy cantered him towards a small vertical, roughly two feet high. Amy went into her jump position and grabbed a chunk of the gelding's black mane. Max hesitated, and clumsily lifted his legs over the jump. The pole fell heavily to the ground. Max threw up his head and Amy rubbed his neck comfortingly. She glanced at the jump. Maybe he wasn't used to jumping so low, or maybe she had messed up the striding.

Amy sat down and asked for a canter. She cantered Max towards a slightly higher jump. She squeezed her legs and gave him very clear signals. Max sailed over it and snorted. Amy grinned and cantered Max over several other jumps.

Heartland's other stable hand Joni walked past. "Hey Amy. How's he going?" Amy grinned and halted Max.

"Brilliantly." Amy answered rubbing the gelding's slightly sweaty neck.

"Do you want me to set some jumps?" Joni asked. Amy thanked her and walked Max to give him a break. Joni set up a course and also set higher, more difficult jumps. Amy pushed Max into a canter and began the course. Max jumped the first jump, a 2'8 vertical easily, and then searched eagerly for the next jump. Her jumped the 3' oxer and then the 2'9 Oxer that followed like a rabbit. Amy cantered him without hesitation to a four feet bounce jump. Amy leaned in and grabbed Max's mane. She pushed her hands toward his ears to release. She stared at the next jump.

Max jumped hugely over the jump and Amy could her his labored breath as he stretched over the jump. Amy barely kept her seat when he landed. The gelding landed strongly, but then stumbled badly. Amy fought to keep her seat, as she was jolted forward onto the gelding's neck. The next part was a blur as Max tried to lift himself forward to jump. He started to clear it, but then crashed heavily to the ground. Amy felt her self the ground, she heard her skull crack. She was jolted back even more when she felt something fall on her. It didn't seem heavy, but large and well…there.

Amt felt strangely, like she was there and her body wasn't. A kick from Max in her knee brought her back. She screamed loudly. A sudden lash to her head made Amy breathless, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thanks for the positive reviews guys. This part isn't my best but whatever. It's short for the reason I wanted it to be a thing Amy realizes in her sleep.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. However, Dixie Chick, Maximus, Peter Pan, and all the other horses that appear I own. M-I-N-E. Same with the characters that appear later on, such as Colin, Christina, & Issie.

Amy awoke feeling groggy and disoriented. She was in a pale pink room that smelled like disinfectant. She felt like she been in one of these rooms before. Amy's memory flashed back. When mom had died. Amy was in a Coma. Amy was in the Hospital. Amy tired to speak but discovered she had a tube down her throat. She tried to speak and felt half of her mouth go slack. "Washa dola heeer?" Amy slurred. Amy was shocked at her voice. "Wah won ith y voi?" Amy tried again.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're okay!" Jack Bartlett, Amy's Grandfather smiled down at her. 'Don't worry about your speech. You have a tube going down your throat. " Jack explained. A white-garbed nurse shot a needle into her arm.

"I'm giving her a mild sedative to take the tubes out. We don't want her drifting into a coma again, so only a mild sedative. I have to work quickly, this one only lasts about five minutes." The nurse explained to Jack.

"But that's how long it took her to go back into the coma last night." Jack's voice was choking up. The nurse replied, but Amy didn't hear what she had to sa_y_, because she had already drifted off,

_The lush green field was surprisingly green and the stream running through it was startlingly blue. "Hello?" Amy called out, suddenly having the feeling that someone was watching her. Then two horses appeared. Amy jumped back, startled. The horses were tall and brawny. Amy couldn't see their color though, they were all blurry. They neighed together, and then turned around and galloped down to the field. Amy noticed their neigh was different. One was raspy and high while the other one was a sweet melody. Amy recognized the sweet melody of a neigh, but she couldn't match the horse up to the neigh. _

_Amy walked after the horses and as she came nearer the horses became clear. One was about 16.2hh, and was a brawny bay like the other one, but he was slightly skinnier. They both had stars and two white back stockings. But they were something different about the horses. Amy just couldn't put her finger on it though, She looked from horse to horse. _

_Finally Amy realized what was different. One horse had a tiny snippet of white on its nose, and had a slight nick in his left ear. Also, the other one had a more dished face and on his shoulder was a white splotch. How ha Amy not noticed the differences before? _

_Amy jumped back when she realized the skinnier one with the white splotch on his shoulder was the Maximus she had seen in photos of the Maclay, but not at Heartland. That meant the other horse, which had come to Heartland was a fake. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Just another short part. I'm having a weirdo weekend but the parts should increase. Expect the next chapter by Monday 

Disclaimer; Nope.

Amy awoke again from her foggy realization. Lou was in the room now, along with Jack, Joni, and Nancy. "Hey guys." Amy said weakly. Lou's face was pinched and white. She stared at Amy lovingly and then burst into sobs. "What?" Amy asked, concerned.

"I'm just so glad you're okay!" Lou sobbed. Amy struggled to sit up and Jack rushed to prop her up.

"Okay guys, when can I go home?' Amy asked. She couldn't wait to get back to heartland to solve the puzzling mystery of the fake Maclay horse. She caught the glance Lou, jack, and Nancy shared, and her heart dropped. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, the pit in her stomach deepening.

"Amy," Lou said gently." We have to tell you something. You cracked a rib, and it fractured your lung. You badly damaged your tailbone, it is way out of whack, and the doctor is worried it may have affected your Nervous System. He isn't sure; he's doing some tests. You sprained your ankle, not badly but nevertheless you did. You can't ride for at least three months, _if _there is no damage to your Nervous System. You've been in a Coma for a month, so you're rib and lung is basically cleared up, as your ankle. But Amy." Lou swallowed. She looked mournfully at Jack and he nodded, tears glistening from his eyes. She swallowed again. "Amy," She clasped Amy's hand. "You might not be able to handle working at heartland again. If there is no damage to your nervous system, then you have to have surgery to correct your tailbone and go to the chiropractor every week. But honestly Amy, you may never be able to ride a horse again. " Lou said, tears brimming from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n You guys got lucky! Another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter isn't my favorite because I kind of rushed it, btu I think it's okay.

Disclaimer. Nada.

Three days later Amy was feeling better and more aware. The doctors were confident she wouldn't slip back into a coma, so Amy was allowed to do more things. That day, Amy was sitting up in bed, eating her breakfast of three blueberry muffins, a glass of orange juice, and a banana that Nancy had dropped by on her way to work, when she realized something. "Lou?" She asked. Lou looked up from her Vogue.

"Yes?" She said. Amy hesitated before asking.

"Where is Ty?" Amy asked. She had realized that he was the only person who hadn't come to see her. Even Ashley Grant had stopped by!

"Oh." Lou said quietly. "Ty came to see you when you were in a coma. But um he had to go out of town for a few weeks and just came back. He's been working long, hard hours at Heartland and hasn't had time to drop by yet." Lou answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Amy looked down at her breakfast. "But Lou, he does know I'm okay now doesn't he?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes of course." Lou said hastily. Amy bit her lip, and tried to forget her worries.

"But Lou-" Amy started but Lou interrupted her.

"Amy you really should get some sleeps. You're having your surgery tonight. I shouldn't keep you awake, plus I have some work at Heartland." Lou said briskly.

"Okay but Lou-" Amy asked again but Lou cut her off.

"Grandpa and Joni will be over in a few hours, and we'll all be over before your surgery." Lou said crisply. She kissed Amy on the forehead, picking up her belongings, and left the room.

A few hours later, Join was in Amy's room. "Okay so Joni, tell me all the info about the horses!" Amy said. She was eager to know how everybody was doing. Joni chuckled before puling out a chair and sitting down.

"Well Major, Cherry, Spike, and Allie all went home. They were all cured and ready to leave, except Allie but since she came with Major and he was ready to go home we had to let her go home. I mean she was ready, but when we put her in the big pasture with about seven different horses she was kind of hard to catch. We have three new arrivals, Ace, Checkers, and Lulu. Ace is an eight-year-old 14.2hh Bay Ranch-breed Mustang x Thoroughbred cross. He came because whenever his owner tries to go out of the ring, barn, or paddock, basically in an open area he freaks out. Checkers is a chestnut Appy with a checkerboard pattern on his rump; he's about 15.3hh I think. I think he's twelve. He's so sweet, a real soak. He's abit high strung though, he's half Thoroughbred the owner thinks. His rider is a thirteen-year old girl. She has a damaged back, so she rides him sidesaddle. Lately he's been bucking when asked to canter and refusing jumps. His rider's been riding him for four years, and sidesaddle for about six. She's quite experienced. Her mum doesn't want her to fall off and damaged her back even more. Lulu is a Palomino Quarter Horse x Arab cross. She's here because she's because she's a really amazing Gymkhana horse, but it's seems like she's lost heart. Her time is getting slower and slower and she's so dull. Benny is about ready to go home, he doesn't rear when you mount him anymore, and his ground manners are a lot better. Dixie is going pretty well too. The Chiropractor hasn't come out yet, so we haven't ridden her. Ty said that were your orders. I've been working on her ground manners and have been lunging her. Max is going fine; no one's been riding him either. He has something wrong with his legs; he's been lame for the past few weeks. Scott is puzzled, but Max has special shoes on now, and his legs are always wrapped. I'm afraid he isn't eating much, he's lost a fair amount of weight." Joni explained. Amy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Ace sounds like a horse that I cured a while back. His name was Apollo; he was an awesome competition horse. He had had a terrifying accident when eh was younger, and that's why he was afraid of open spaces. Try adding some Honey Rockwall and Crushed Clover to his water, it should relax him a little and will help any shock. Ask his owners if he's had any scary experiences outdoor. Checkers might have a dislocated backbone; the sidesaddle may be rubbing the bone and hurting him, have the chiropractor look t him too. Lulu sounds abit like Venture aye? Try some Rockwall, Rosemary, Gold Rod, and Crushed Clover to her water, and massage her with Lavender and Primrose. " Amy said. Joni hugged her.

"Amy you're such a big help!" Joni exclaimed. Amy smiled and weakly hugged Joni back.

Three hours later, Amy was headed off into surgery. All of her friends and family waved good-bye as Amy was pushed into the surgery room. Amy's last thought before she was given the drug to keep her asleep was: _Everyone but Ty. _


	5. Author's Note

This is just an author's note.

Okay about Ty and Amy- This will unravel throughout the book. Ty will be included, but just not yet. Ty is not going to be the typical Ty he is in the Heartland books. I really dislike the Ty in the Heartland books, and so he is going to be different. I'm not too fond of Amy's character either, but she is basically staying the same. Don't expect the goody-goody always can cure the horse's thing either. This story is going to be more realistic then the Heartland Books.

Horses- Yup I got Ace from the Phantom Books. Checkers is based on a horse I saw at Equine Affair, Shae is based on my friend Katie's horse, Peter Pan is based on the horse in Horsepower, Maximus is an original horse, Dixie is based on a horse that came to a show at my stable, Aspen and Tara are my horses, and the other horses I'll explain later.

The genres might not fit in right now, but they will, I promise!

That's about i.

Xoxoxoxo

Elly


	6. Chapter 6

A/n So sorry for being so late guys, I have been insane busy! I wrote like six pages but forgot to save it! I am sorry for the short part and the large quantity of time!

Disclaimer; All of my characters are mine, and all the rest are owned by Lauren Brooke.

A week after surgery, Amy went back to Heartland. She was in a wheelchair because the doctor wanted to make sure she didn't bend her tailbone. Amy felt so invalid in the wheelchair, but she knew it was temporary. She went in Joni's car back, because Joni wanted to tell her something. The drive back was silent, except for the drumming of Joni's fingers on the steering wheel. "Okay looks Amy." Joni said finally. Joni pulled over and sighed. "Lou didn't think you should know, but after what happened with fanfare…well I just think you should know." Joni said slowly. Amy nodded, but she wasn't surprised. She had a feeling Lou had kept something form her. Joni fiddled with her hands. "Ty quit Heartland right when you had your accident. He left for three weeks. He said he needed a break. He visited you once or twice I think, I don't really know. But I do know he felt like it was his fault you had your accident, something about getting you mad about Dixie. It didn't make any sense really. " Amy gasped, unsure of what to make of this news.

"Anyway, Ty only just came back. He's been at heartland from 5 in the morning to 11 at night. He only briefly speaks to people, and is working his butt off. He sometimes brings this girl with him; she's really tall, about Ty's height and has white-blond hair. I don't think it's his girlfriend, 'cause she has a wedding ring on. She's abit, well flaky but she's wonderful with the horses." Joni said, starting the car and moving again. Both were silent on the way back to Heartland.

But Amy immediately cheered up when she got back to Heartland. Just the feeling being around horses brightened her spirits. Her horse Spindle had been brought up from the paddocks. He nickered furiously when he saw Amy, and she wheeled over to him as fast as she could without scaring him. Spindle hardly paid attention to Amy's wheelchair as he nuzzled into Amy. Amy laughed and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Forty-five minutes later, Amy was sitting in front of the computer. She was determined to find out info about Maximus. The real one. Amy scanned Google for any sights about Maximus for a while, untill she found a good one. After comparing some photos, she put them together and printed them out. She couldn't quite grasp they had a fake at Heartland.

The next morning, Amy waited for Joni in the tack room bright and early. Joni usually arrived at heartland at seven thirty, so Amy was there at seven fifteen to tell Joni about Maximus. After several minutes of waiting, someone came through the door. "Joni!" Amy greeted excitably. The person walked in. It wasn't Joni. It was Ty.


End file.
